The Golden One
by PrincessOfTimeATH
Summary: Greetings, I am Golden Freddy. This, is the story of how my days will change after an incident involving murders, portals, and a lot of puddings (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue-A Golden Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Five Nights at Freddy's characters. They belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Scott Cawthon respectively_

* * *

Greetings, I am a golden bear animatronic from the third location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Some calls me a freak, other calls me hallucinations, but most know me as Golden Freddy. I am the third generation of the Fredbear suit, developed for children's entertainment. It had been some days ago that I and my friends moved our belongings and the Fazbear name into this planet codenamed Athena by the US military. But, I am here not to tell you about that particular experience, which fused my programming and the soul of one of William Afton's victim with the night watchmen of that time. What I am here for is to tell you about an experience from another time.

A long time ago, when the second location of Freddy Fazbear's was open and both me and a former friend, Spring Bonnie, moved into the location, I was sent into an unknown world. This is my story and my journey through space and dimensions.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

11:00 PM

It was the time for the Animatronics of the family pizzeria to be turned off, not including the springlock suits, which were me and Spring Bonnie. I was sitting in the safe room, always waiting for nighttime. Unknown to me, in this particular day, l will have an adventure most humans will dream about. Two minutes later, a swirl of purple portal opened three feet away from me. Curious, I stood up with some effort and walked towards the swirl of energy. I stood in front of it, contemplating my choices on the matter of curiosity and caution. It has been in my ability to be cautious not to recreate that faithful day that made the first location closed. I decided to ignore the swirl just to be on the safe side. But, before I could take a step back, the swirl of energy grew and begun to suck my entire body in. I was trying to suppress its power with my own, but the more I fight, the more I got sucked inside. Deciding that even walking away is not an option, and every option I could use will still resulting defeat, I let myself to be sucked entirely by the portal and sent to an unknown universe.

Unknown Location

11:12 PM

I opened my eyes after the unpleasant trip between realms that I had experienced. My entire servos were crackling with spark and I couldn't move any of my limbs. I looked up to see a dark blue sky greeting me. I knew that if I was still in the Pizzeria, a dark grey and abandoned ceiling would greet me, not a blue and friendly sky. Where am I?

When I felt my upper body began to respond, I sat up and looked around to see a big forest. It was night time, so I could still defend myself against almost everything within my reach. When I felt my other servos freed themselves, I stood up to try and search the area. I went to a nearby tree and began to hide in the shadows of the trees. The forest was big, and the paths were easy to spot. I began my journey to search for any inhabitant around the area.

I sneaked around the path, searching for any civilization. Not long after my search, I heard a rustle on a nearby bush. Without exposing myself, I slowly went over said bush. When I got there, I scanned it and it's surroundings. I was surprised to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes fighting against what seemed to be a small teal creature that looked like a cartoonish big head with small arms on it's side, a small feet, and two yellow antennas. I was very curious about the creature, because I have zero knowledge about this creature. But, when I saw the creature jumping towards the girl, I felt on edge. I saw the girl block the creature with a Qatar that was hidden on her sleeves. A really good move on her part to conceal a weapon when you are away, traveling inside a forest. Looking at her again, I can feel that she was very well trained against this threat, but when I looked closer, she looked very exhausted. Knowing what to do, I simply opened my mouth. Using the voice box inside the endoskeleton that appeared out of nowhere, I played a very particular little girl's laugh. Getting the attention of the fighters, I quietly sat down and went completely limp while keeping my mouth wide open and my microphone on my right hand. Hearing a rustle, I saw the girl shoved the bush away, looking at me with an expression that I cannot read and the small critter looking at me with interest. With a small swoop of energy, I went towards the critter, killing it and taking control of its body. I am honestly surprised that the creature I controlled has its own mindset. I turned the critter's body towards the girl to see her slack jawed expression. Before I could speak anything, the girl pointed her Qatar towards me, a slight trace of fear in her eyes. l simply took a step back and said, **"I meant you no harm, dear."**

The girl looked at me, still not convinced at my words. She then spoke, fearfully, "Wh-What are you!? And what did you do to the Pixelvader?" So, this critter was called Pixelvader, huh? This realm really peak my interest. I stare at the girl in front of me and calmly answered all of her question, **"Dear, do not fret. I mean you no harm. What I did to this creature you called 'Pixelvader' is controlling its body. As to what I am, I am an animatronic designed to be similar to a bear. My name is Fredbear."**

She lowered her weapons, but I had a feeling that she still did not trust me, yet. "Alright, let's say that I trusted you. What was that? All I saw is your head flying towards the Pixelvader before disappearing, like it never even existed!" I mentally face palmed myself. Right, I forgot about the head. For those of you who live beyond this fourth wall nonsense and is wondering, yes. It is the same thing as my jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **"I am sorry that I startle you with that. It is just that, when I am trying to control the 'Pixelvader,' as you called it, or any creature for that matter, my entire body will disappear as my head grew enormous, then it will fly towards my targets. That is all I know of the matter,"** I answered truthfully. Truly, I did not know why the creator designed me this way. All I know is that the creator, 'Henry,' created me to entertain children before my locks failed when some kids shoved a 7 years old kid, who turned out to be my creator's business partner's son, into my mouth. Poor guy got injured badly when he tried to free himself.

The girl in front of me stared at me with a look on her face that said 'are you kidding me?' "Do you think I will believe that? That's just ridiculous!" I should have known that this girl had a really bad temper. I mentally face palmed again. **"Dear, would you believe me if I told you that I am a suit without any skeleton and I could still move?"** I knew what her expression will be. I am just waiting for her to answer it herself.

Looking at me with pure confusion, I could clearly see that she was trying to imagine it, a robot without its metal skeleton moving. It was clearly beyond logical sense. For some moments, she was imagining what I have told her. Not long after, I could see she was wide eyed. "Wait, you're a boneless suit?!" Looks like she got what I meant. **"Yes, my dear. I am a boneless suit."** She looked like she saw a ghost. "But-but-but, it doesn't make any sense! How can you, a boneless suit, move or talk!? You need an endoskeleton in order to do that!"

 **"Try to calm down, dear. I was taught that if anything didn't make any sense at all, just roll with it."** Indeed. Letting it go is just give me more time to accept it. Little did I know that this adventure will grow insane as time pass by.

* * *

 **And here we are, a rewrite of the first prologue. It took me so long because I can't really Beta Read my own stories, with bad grammar and all. Anyways, with this, I'm officially back in action. Updates will be slow since I still have life, school, and other things to do. not to mention my big no motivation and ;laziness problems from when I was in Junior High. I also need readers who can Beta Read my stories to get the ball rolling. If anyone want to help me construct this story and my other stories for the better, then leave a Review or just PM me and I will reply you back as soon as possible. Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow with the remastered version of the second prologue. I'll see you guys soon! Remember, you are the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 _ **Edited: October 20th 2018**_


	2. Prologue-Getting Attention

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Five Nights at Freddy's characters. They belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Scott Cawthon respectively_

* * *

Virtua Forest

07:00 a.m.

Gamindustri, it was the name of the world I was sent into. From what I can gather from my discussion with the girl, who is apparently named IF, this world runs on the rules of an RPG game, with the exception that if you die, you'll die forever. She also told me about the Landmasses, the culture, and more importantly, their ruler. From what she told me, the ruler of a Landmass is called a Console Patron Unit, more commonly known as Goddess. At first, I was taken by surprise, but realizing that I was transported into a world of RPG, I held back my comment and curiosity so that I could look on their Internet equivalent about the CPUs. She also said that the forest I landed in was called Virtua Forest, conveniently saying that the forest is indeed virtual in a sense.

I spent the rest of the night with her in the forest, resting for our journey to one of the Landmasses. I was the one who made the fire while she checked her supplies for food. As we did this, we reintroduced ourselves to each other while I was trying to make her trust me in order for me to survive. You might be wondering, "Why does Golden Freddy, the golden bear who always crashed my FNaF 1 gameplay, needs to survive? He's an unbeatable animatronic for crying out loud!" The answer to that question is that I need a new endoskeleton and plating in order to defend myself from those mockeries of a monster that will appear at anytime and anywhere. If this is anything similar to the game created based on the Fazbear chain called 'Five Nights at F*ckboys', then I need both new plating and an endoskeleton to beef up my defense. The problem is that this world does not have any Shiny Mic that is fitting for me to buff my attack power.

Before I got sidetracked too far, I did not need any food in my system so I let IF ate all of the food she prepared. I then offer myself to guard the camp while she slept since robots do not need to sleep. The first time she heard that, she was a bit hesitant to let a suspicious thing she just met to guard her in the night. Granted, most people do, but she's different. I still remembered when she sleeps; she was still on guard of her surroundings.

Morning then came and welcomed us with warmth. All night I was in my limp-slumped position, monitoring our surroundings before I heard IF woken up from her slumber. We both then shared good mornings and then packed up for our way. Currently, we were walking together while sharing our thoughts to each other. Both of us made acquaintance very well after I told her of my current problem and explain to her the workings of my world. It was a pleasant walk for both of us until we ran out of topic to discuss. Awkward silence followed us after we're done talking. I might be a robot designed to entertain children, but isolation for a year or two might gave you a state of anti-social.

"So..." IF started, trying to break the awkward silence we had. "How did you get here exactly?" she asked with a bit of discomfort. I do not blame her. I could be a bit intimidating at times, creepy most of the time and scary when I want to mess around. I shrugged the thought for now. **"I myself do not know how I got here. All I know is just this purple swirling vortex sucking my existence away before I found myself in a void and spat me out in this forest."**

She looked at me with a bit of concern, even though we only know each other for about an hour or so. "It must be hard to be thrown into another dimension like that." She then adopted a confused expression. "I still don't get how you can stand up even though you don't have any skeleton inside of you." I could guess that I was something the humanity believed cannot happen at all. It is all connected to my existence as a ghost animatronic, after all.

Another problem that stroked my mind is that I am self-conscious about my characteristic since 1983. I then glanced at her with a sheepish yet terrifying look. **"Please do not question it. I am kind of uncomfortable and sensitive with this subject,"** I told her. I could tell that her back hair is raised up because I can feel her tenseness. She looked away with a blush and said, "Oh, sorry… I have no idea."

 **"There is no need to be sorry. After all, you never know about it,"** I told her with a shrug. Both of us then didn't spoke for quite some time. I began to wonder if my lack of social interactions begins to show its rear.

Planeptune

07:30 a.m.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and quiet. It took 30 minutes for us to arrive to our destination; the Landmass known as Planeptune. When I saw the big city, I cannot help but admire it. It was an advanced city; far more advanced than the United States. Everywhere I turned; there would be silk skyscraper with the color of light purple. Somehow or another, this city had a homely feeling to it. Cars were also available here and there, but mostly people choose to walk instead of using vehicles. IF told me that Planeptune is the most advanced Landmass in all of Gamindustri, followed by Lastation, Leanbox, and the last is Lowee. The majority of people that lives here were girls, as far as my white dotted eyes could see. From my calculations, the male to female ratio in this world are 4 to 10.

IF brought me to a nearest café to share more information by the time I finished processing every little detail of Planeptune into my memory bank. On the way to said café, we gathered a lot of attention, mainly me. I could see why they did, though. The technician of Fazbear Entertainment brought both me and Spring Bonnie into Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria to be used as a special performance after the closing of Fredbear's Family Diner. But after the bite, the springlock suits were locked up inside the safe room. They took my endoskeleton away. From there on, this suit could only sit there doing nothing but stare at the wall or the ceiling. I do not know when, but after my death in the hands of these springlocks, I found myself inside the suit that killed me. From there on, I was able to use my ghostly powers to create a fake endoskeleton for the suit, enabling myself to walk.

IF also felt the stare we received by the bystanders and decided to walk faster and pulled me. I was glad that the bystanders did not freak out; otherwise everything will be more complicated than this. We arrived at a nearby alley when suddenly I pulled her to there, receiving a shriek from her. She may be is strong, but I am far stronger even though with the lack of endoskeleton. Before she could say anything, I covered her mouth. **"Please quiet down, dearie, or they might find us doing something inappropriate,"** I said to her, feeling an unseen smirk coming to my face. I saw her face began to reddened, clearly imagining the whole 'inappropriate' thing. Ah, the feeling when you're teasing someone. It's so sweet. I began to close my eyes, imagining a human body for my disguise. He had a golden hair, little white dot as his pupils, and wearing my signature top hat and bowtie. Completing his looks was two robotic bear ears, a long-sleeved golden shirt, black vest, white half-apron, and black pants.

IF stared at me in confusion at first, before shock plastered all over her face. True, what she saw was my human form that had been what I imagined to have in the past, but she never once believed that changing appearance from a strange golden robotic bear with no skeleton into a human was a thing. Truth is, I never tried this form even once in the pizzeria, but changing to it felt like my second nature. I saw her blush getting brighter as I retracted my hand from her mouth. I smiled gently at her, making her blush bigger. Truly, I cannot help but like teasing this brown haired girl. My left robotic ear twitched. "Now-now, IF. Do you still remember our objective in this land?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. Anyway, this is the re-write of the second prologue. My beta read offer still stand. I need people who can help me edit this story, from the plot, the grammar, and the characters. I hope that you can understand since I'm still and amateur newb at writing. I'll see you tomorrow with the third prologue. Remember, you are the face pf the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 _ **Edited: October 20th 2018**_


	3. Prologue-Cafe Talk

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Five Nights at Freddy's characters. They belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Scott Cawthon respectively_

* * *

The daily life of the golden bear named Fredbear. Kids said that it is full of fun, while Adults called it sucks. For me, it is nothing but strange. You see, a day ago I was sitting in the safe room, left to rot all day long. The next day I find myself in a world where RPG is a thing of life and the female to male ratio were 10 to 4. It really sucks when you think about it; trapped away from your home without your friends, but at the same time, having to see girls almost everywhere in your view will excite someone who is not me. Indeed, my life has taken a turn to the strange world.

Right now IF was dragging me away from the 'perverted' corner, as she dubbed it. The girl is too sensitive about things like kiss and love. Another fact to point out is that she is what those Japanese people called "Tsundere". This is the first time I felt like being pulled like a rag-doll, since most human cannot pull away a big bulky robot in animal themes. The other things I should note is that this human form only holds out for a day. I know, some of the things that I said here is random trivia that does not have any connections to the story so don't judge me. I am a robotic bear. It is hard for me to describe what I had done with her in simple terms. The point, is that my life had been turned 180 degrees.

As I was saying, she was literally dragging me away from the alley I pulled her into in order to shut her temper and changed myself so that both of us will not getting any attention soon. It precisely worked. However, the attention is still there, mostly directed to IF who is still red of our little debacle in the alley. Even though IF is the one who got a lot of attentions, I could see the in the onlookers eyes some jealousy since these onlookers are actually teenage girl looking. Whelp, I ain't going to try and talk or even greet any of them since… they're staring at my soul.

After trying to avoid any eye contact with the onlookers, we arrived at a café near the middle of the city, a Maid Cafe to be exact. There goes the back hair again. Is this what they felt when me and the others stalk them through the night before stuffing them inside a Freddy suit? Perhaps it is. Both of us entered the cafe. As before, our presence really gathers attention, even though not that long. Only some of the customers here glanced at us before went back to their business. Although, I could hear that they're gossiping about me.

Both of us found our seats before sitting down. Not long after, a maid came to fetch our meals and drinks. I ordered a glass of water while IF helped herself with a smoothie. Look, I'm an animatronic so normal drink such as water will not do me well. But, for the sake of politeness to her, I decided to order something. The maid wrote our orders down before bowed and leaving. I swear I saw her winking at me. I glanced around the room, enjoying the view of life. This view is something I can cherish since this is the view I saw every day before I died in the hands of William Afton.

IF cleared her throat to catch my attention, which she did. I glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. "Well, Fredbear, what can you do?" she asked me. I could've sworn our objective here is to share info, not to ask each other of their powers. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Sorry, miss IF, but why do you ask me about my abilities?"

She looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look. "I wanted to know the extent of your powers to decide whether you are capable of handling yourself in this dimension. You said that you can do some incredible things to me before," she said. Well, this is interesting. Does she care of me? I wonder if... nah, I'll deal with this later. "So, you want to know about my powers?" I asked her seriously. She looked so tense after I said that sentence. I believe she was a bit intimidated, but what would I know. She nodded slowly; the look of determination is in her eyes. Heh, looks like this will get a bit personal. "Very well, I shall tell you. First off, please do not tell this to anyone else except the people you absolutely have to tell," I told her. Well, I don't want anyone to know this, so don't judge me.

She nodded her head again, saying "Very well. I won't tell this to anyone except the Guild without your or their consent." I raised an eyebrow at this. "The Guild? Miss IF, could you, pray tell, tell me what The Guild is?" I asked her.

"The Guild is an organization that receive quest from the people around Gamindustri. At least that's what I know," she explained. Huh, must've been a secret then, if she only know so little about the organization, or maybe the ****** only know so little about the Guild itself.

"So, simply put, the Guild provided the request while members, mercenaries, and adventurers take the requests for the rewards, am I missing anything?" I asked the brunette. She shook her head no, confirming that what I said is 100 percent correct. "No, that's the gist of it." I nodded my head. Now that I know she could be trusted, I could explain how my powers as the Ghost suit work. This is going to be a long talk.

"My powers aren't something that some people can gain by only training. Back in my world, I was regarded as a Ghost suit; an animatronic suit with no endoskeleton and having a never resting ghost that have ghostly powers. With this, I am able to phase through walls, turned my form to that of a shadow, turn myself invisible, controlling a being's mind, and creating hallucinations to my targets before attacking them through mental connection. Following so far?" IF nodded. "There is one thing that was granted to the owners of this power, they can use this power to take a being's memory and store it to their minds. This particular ability is hard to be done. I'm still struggling to master it. However; by taking this form, the powers are significantly reduced so that the user will not be considered overpowered." I wanted to explain further but the maid had arrived with our drinks. I am kind of grateful that this human form has a digestive system; else people will notice what is going on.

"Oh, look, our orders has arrive," IF said. The maid then placed both our orders on the table, leaving politely. Still, I have a feeling that she's coming for me if IF's not here. "So, what is it about being overpowered?" the person who is my guardian angel asked me. I proceeded to explaining to her about the pros and cons of being a Ghost suit. Minutes after Q&A time, I looked at the clock in the cafe. It read eight in the morning. It was quite some time that we burn just by talking about my abilities. I stood up; surprising the girl I sat with. "Well, miss IF. It was quite an informative discussion. However, I believe that is all I can tell you." It is true. I can't just let a stranger know about my full prowess, yet. Reveal more and the secret is out. After all, knowledge is power. I felt a bit guilty not telling her more, but she also knew better.

IF stood up, "Really? Well, if there's any secret that you hide and it's personal, I can respect that," she said before pulling me outside. "Besides, I want to register you to be a mercenary. With that ability of yours, you could be a famous mercenary in the entire Gamindustri." I can feel a smile crawling on my mouth before pulling her hands away from mine. This is the beginning of my journey as the famous Gamindustri mercenary, The Golden Terror.

* * *

 **Man, I almost forgot again. Bloody laziness. Sorry guys but school really took away my motivation to write and making me too lazy to get an ounce of idea into this story. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating this story but it'll be very slow depending on my motivation and ideas. Thank you for being patient with me. Remember, you are the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 _ **Edited: October 20th 2018**_


	4. Act 1-The Golden Terror meet the Goddess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Five Nights at Freddy's characters. They belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Scott Cawthon respectively_

* * *

Virtua Forest

12:00 P.M.

It has been six months since my displacement. Six months ago, I arrived at this world called Gamindustri, far away from the world once I lived in. For six months, I traveled across the Landmasses as a mercenary after being a temporary apprentice of IF. After being briefed about Gamindustri by the Guild and IF herself, I saw no need on building the Pizzeria in this world, completely freeing Gamindustri from the terror that The Franchise brings. This world is not ready for a real nightmare yet.

Throughout the six months working as a mercenary, I built up my reputation as The Golden Terror, a mercenary who killed his target with no mercy and help other people when he sees them. Clearly, my animatronic looks only brought up more rumors about me. I have a feeling that IF's feeling jealous by now.

I ventured around the Virtua Forest more often than not to remind myself about my real origin as an animatronic. Right now, I'm walking through the forest to go back to the Landmass that gave birth to my alter-ego, The Golden Terror. I glanced down at my body. Pale skin greeted my white dotted eyes. I wore a golden jacket, white shirt underneath, black pants, and golden black sneakers.

I ruffled my golden blonde hair in disappointment. For the entire six months as a mercenary, I haven't found any clues that will help me return to the Pizzeria. I continued onward towards the futuristic city while keeping my head low. While it's true that I haven't found any clues, my journey is still fruitful. Throughout the months, I improved my ability all the while creating more abilities that I haven't tried. Clearly, Lady Luck only favored me in some aspects of my life only.

I arrived at the edge of the forest where I can see the Basilicom. I kept walking ahead towards the city and ventured around Planeptune. After walking for who knows how long, I stepped in to the café that me and IF went into six months prior. Like before, I sat near the window, preferring a seat where I can look outside while thinking. I don't know why, but I felt like I'm missing something crucial. I ponder for a minute, thinking of the missing link that I need to go home. I would not have noticed a person walking towards my seat if not for my trained Sense. Even ghosts and AIs, especially a vengeful spirit, could evolve, you know. The person, a girl with a shoulder-length lilac hair, wore a purple dress with lilac lining, a white short jacket with a big 'N' button with lilac lining along the shoulder sleeve, a white choker, a pair of white bracelets, a pair of white and light blue stripes stockings, two D-pad hairclips, and a lilac shoes. I don't know who she is, but I know that she's a powerhouse.

She looks like a normal girl. Most people who don't know about her won't notice it, but she has an aura of power. I can feel it somehow calling to me. She's currently beside me. "Hey, is this seat taken?" she asked. I shook my head negatively. "Sweet!" she sat in the seat in front of me. I stopped glancing at the window to look closely at her. I knew it; she has a power comparable to that of a CPU.

…What? Don't look at me like that. In my six months around Gamindustri, I also do some research. From the books I got from the Basilicom Library and the Guild, the CPUs, or Goddesses for the normal folks, have at least an aura of power five times stronger than my own. I don't think I can beat one without using my 'Jumpscare' attack in full power. Oh, about the 'Jumpscare' attack, it was similar to the one you readers see in the FNaF 2 game. And yes, my time in Gamindustri allowed me a bigger access to the fourth wall.

"Hey, Goldie!" the girl called out to me. My left eyebrow twitched at that nickname. I never know how I will hate that nickname later on. "Yes?" I asked her. It looks like she felt my gaze and the power I suppressed after that incident. "Why do you look so gloomy? Are you feeling alright?" she frowned. Well, looks like the data is right; she is an airhead. "No, I'm feeling very alright," I told her.

"Then why do you look so gloomy?" she asked again. Gloomy, eh? "That's just how I look every day," I replied again. "At any rate, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Neptune, the Goddess of Planetune and the main character on this world!" she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Neptune. My name is Fredbear," I said.

"Fredbear, huh? Where have I heard of that name before?" she pondered. I see. IF told her about me. My deduction usually never wrong in this case. People never know of my real name, that's why they only called me 'The Golden Terror' not 'Fredbear the Golden Terror.' She snapped her finger. "Ah! You're the one Iffy told me about! The blonde haired person she called her apprentice!" Yep, never wrong.

"You are correct. So I see you are a friend of IF's, is that correct?" I asked her, wanting to be sure that she indeed her friend and not enemy. I don't want to deal with a CPU if I can't help it. "Yepperoni, I'm Iffy's best pal!" well, an airhead and easygoing. I wonder what her HDD form will be. But, hold on... "Iffy?" I asked dumbly.

"Yup!" she said, smiling. "Iffy. That's her nickname. I mean, come on everyone should know that!" I grinned. New teasing ammunition confirmed. "So, I take it you're a mercenary?" the little CPU asked me. I nodded in confirmation. "Say, have you met a girl with a long pink hair that has the same shade as my own?" she asked as well. This time however, her tone is a bit serious. Lilac long hair, huh? That girl from before really match the vague description. "Do they have a blue eyes and a power button sign as their pupil?" I asked her. Why do I have a feeling about this?

"Yes, yes she does. You've met her then. She's my younger sister, Nepgear. So you're the one who saved her from being crushed by the monster that defeated her," she said, muttering the last part. If not for my enhanced hearing, being a robot and all, I wouldn't have heard what she said. The hair in my back began to stand. This CPU is her sister? Then, is she a CPU Candidate? "Hey, Fredbear," Neptune called out, bringing me back from my internal musing. "Yes Neptune?" I asked her. I better keep up my appearance. I need to keep my Identity as The Golden Terror as a vague thing.

"Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would do without her," she said with a sincere smile while grabbing her right arm with her left hand. In the outside, I'm stoic. But internally I was smiling. I really want to say 'you're welcome' but I better not show anything. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only met her in Lowee," I said. It's true that I met her in Lowee, but I followed her once I saw nobody is in my sight. That's when I saved her from that monster horde led by someone I'm familiar with. That was around two weeks ago.

"You can't use half-truth to me, Golden Terror. My sis told me about you changed from a golden bear-like robot into what you look like now," she replied. Direct hit! She knows the truth! Don't tell me that Nepgear followed me to a blind spot when I changed back to my human form! She then giggled. "It looks like I hit a jackpot," she said happily. Oh, you have no idea. It is time to commence .

"What about you, Purple Heart? I've seen even you running around Gamindustri to Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Oh, and I remembered that you never do your job as a Goddess in the right way. You're just too lax to be a Goddess," I quipped back. She didn't know that I gave my other phone to her sister as a tracking device and spy software. Thank the engineers who build that for me.

She was taken aback from my quip. "How did you know?"

"Do you remember your sister told you about her new phone?" she nodded. I stopped talking, letting Neptune pieces the puzzle together. "What about it?" she asked. I just gave her a smirk of triumph. She still looked puzzled even after her second hint. A minute later, her eyes widened. "You've been spying on my sister and me!? You pervert!" she shrieked. I just laughed loudly at my small revenge. That is the beginning of a new and uncanny friendship between me and the klutzy loli-Goddess.

* * *

 **I finally got a beta reader! With this, I can update a bit faster since it's one of the reason I left this story to rot with no motivation to continue it. Kudos to a Discord user by the name of NeptuniaSan. Anyway, enough with my rant and back to the sotry. Tell me how I did in the reviews. Did I do good enough? Is there things that I have to improve? Please, just let me know. Thank you for sticking with me. Remember, You are the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 _ **Edited: October 20th 2018**_


	5. Act 1-Purple Sister vs the Murderer 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Five Nights at Freddy's characters. They belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Scott Cawthon respectively_

* * *

After our little squabble in the Café, Neptune literally dragged me around Planeptune. I was almost thrown around like a ragdoll, if not for my superior strength over Neptune's human form. Even if I can release myself from her grip, I wouldn't do it in order to be polite with the little Goddess. Neptune introduced me to a lot of places across Planeptune, from the Japanese-centric stores like game stores, arcades, and anime stores, to the general stores and parks. While touring around Planeptune for the second time in my life, I have found a small part of myself that told me that it's going to be the most exciting adventure I have come across Gamindustri.

Finishing our little tour, the little Goddess brought me to the Basilicom. I've seen this building from online sources and afar, but seeing it up close impressed me. It was a big tower-like skyscraper. The easy resemblance for the Purple Basilicom would be the Eiffel Tower. The difference between the two is that there's only one part of the bottom of the tower acted as a door and it looks like a circle if you view it from above the top tower itself. It honestly baffles me that the two buildings are almost similar to each other

People coming in and out from the Basilicom to Planeptune go through what we used to go through, a moving platform. A similar platform could also be found at the place I live now. Both of us landed near the front of the building. Neptune looked at me with a smirk and said "Do you enjoy the view?" with a playful tone.

I shook my head in order to answer Neptune. "A little. It's just that this Basilicom reminded me of a place back in my home."

The cheeky little Goddess grinned at me. "I knew you'll love the place! Main character's instinct never wrong after all!" Oh, if only you know, Purple Heart. My eyes never left the building until both of us went in. The inside of the first floor looks like a very hi-tech church. There were people bustling around the inside of the Basilicom. Some people stood in line to the receptionist table while some other sat down and chatted. Neptune dragged me through the shorter line to one of the receptionist. The people who queued in the line we went through just stared at us while making a path while greeted the little Goddess. Clearly, the Goddesses were their leader.

Arriving at the table, Neptune requested VIP permission for me, and then the both of us left for the upper floor where Neptune and her sister live in. Neptune directed me to their office once we arrived to the second floor. Opening the door to her study, I was greeted by a large semi circular room. There were some pictures on the walls and a TV sitting on top of a TV table directly in front of a sofa. Behind said sofa were windows, positioned in a semi circle to the outside. A table located on the east side of the room and a SEGA copout of a console in front if the TV complete with a controller. I have to say, I'm actually expecting a girly office, but this is not one.

"Yoo-hoo, Gamindustri to Goldie, you there, buddy?" Neptune called me out of my musing. I shook my head before answering my companion, "Yes, I'm still here, Neptune."

"So, what do you think?" Neptune asked again. I was about to answer when I felt a presence from outside the door, I immediately went on alert and began to scan the person outside through experience and many upgrades on my software. Lilac long hair and purple eyes, it was Neptune's sister that I helped two weeks prior on coming back here.

Said girl then opened the door. "Neptune, have you finished working on the paperwork?" she said. Paperwork? Neptune will never work on that with the exception of her Purple Heart persona.

"Naw, too boring. That's why I ran away from the Basilicom to have something to eat," Neptune answered. Figures, usually she played games instead though. I glanced at the door to see the same girl I helped in Lowee from the horde and that 'monster' I'm familiar with, an image of Spring Bonnie. I don't know what it's doing here, though. I saw her looking at me, a smile plastered on her cute face. "Oh, Mr. Fredbear! I didn't know you're coming here! Shall I make you some tea?" she asked politely. I like the attributes of this girl, kind and sometimes innocent even with her heritage as the CPU Candidate. I smiled slightly at the girl. "Nice to meet you again, Nepgear. And no, thank you," I said to her.

The girl looked at me cutely. "If you say so, Mr. Fredbear. Sis, Histoire called for us. She want's to know where you have been."

Knowing what will happen, I closed my ears and focused in my head, the meditations. Sorting out one's memory could take hours to do. But for me, It will only take an hour or so. Although, one memory stood out in particular; my first encounter with Nepgear and my fight against Withered Spring Bonnie, otherwise known as Springtrap.

Flashback

It was a great day for me. After finishing my quest here, I was planning to go back to Planeptune; the place where my adventure started. I was walking aimlessly around Lowee while thinking about 'Dinner' when I bumped into someone. I looked at the person who bumped into me. She has long lilac hair reaching to her back and wore a dress that screams 'schoolgirl' but colored white and purple. She also wore a ribbon that was being held by a circular holder with Planeptune's signature logo. She is the Human Nepgear. Like the gentlebear that I am, I helped her stand up. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Y-yes I am. Thank you for helping me up," she answered. I stared at her purple colored orbs, searching for any malice. I can't help it now can I? I was designed by Henry to entertain but since Afton's rampage, my programming evolved and let me be more careful around people. Afton's victim's soul also helps in a way.

Sensing no malice from her, I relaxed my position and said, "Sorry for bumping into you. I was lost in my thoughts there."

"It's no problem at all, mister. I didn't see where I was going either. My name is Nepgear by the way," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Nepgear. I'm Fredbear. Once again, sorry for bumping into you," I apologized once again.

"It's nothing, Mr. Fredbear, really," she answered. Once that was out of the way, we said our goodbyes and go on our merry ways. Once she's out of my hearing range, I went into the nearby alley before changing to my Animatronic form. From there, I began to search for her. I felt her aura of power when I looked at her closely when we bumped, so she'll be my best bet to compare notes regarding the difference of power and ability between a Goddess and an Animatronic with Remnant inside of it. I began my search around the place we bumped to each other. Getting no result, I moved my search to somewhere else until I found her in the Entrance to Lowee heading out. Following from a distance, I tailed her until she stopped. That's when I felt it; the malice of a murderer. I quickened my pace towards her location unnoticed. Arriving there, I turned invisible before finding out what's really going on. Looking at her general direction, I saw her fighting against a horde of monsters. Her skills are on par with that of a Master Swordsman. She gracefully danced around the horde's attacks while giving them her own slashes, stabs, and thrusts. After a minute or two dancing around the attacks, the horde has been finished. Looking at her, I saw her looking tired. Before I can reveal myself however, the murderous intent came back with full force. I looked around, trying to pinpoint the intent. Looking at her direction again, I saw that she also looking around frantically. Looks like she felt the intent too. Looking closer, I found a pair of eyes staring at her. That's when I feel it once again; the malice of a murderer.

Suddenly, I felt something strange happening around me. It feels like the world has been glitched and changed. Staring at the eyes, I saw the amusement from those robotic eyes. Knowing what will happen next, I jumped out from my hiding spot. Too late, Nepgear and the eyes had been covered by a white dome-like shell.

 **3rd person POV, Inside the Dome**

Inside the dome, Nepgear looked around. She was inside a rundown building with spooky props and Animatronic parts everywhere you looked. The room she was in is an office. In front of her were a table with three small figurines; a brown bear, a yellow chicken, and a blue bunny. There's also a table fan, some scattered and wadded up paper balls, a soda cup, and something that looks like a half-eaten hot dog on top of it. Above the table was a large window overseeing what appears to be the front of the office.

To her left was a doorway. If one look at the doorway from an angle, they can see an empty, half assembled Freddy Fazbear suit propped on a stand. Between the window and the doorway was an old looking cardboard box filled with old animatronic parts and relics. One can also see what appear to be old children drawings scattered across the walls of the office. To her right was an opened vent. If something was inside this building and tries to kill her, the Doorway and the Vent will be its only way.

"W-W-where am I?" Nepgear asked herself, still looking around. Suddenly, she heard someone, or something, speaking. **_"Welcome to your Nightmare, little girl. My name is Springtrap, and I will be the one who will entertain you for the night,"_** it said in a smooth baritone British English. Once more, Nepgear looked around her, this time searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you!? Where are you!?" she exclaimed.

 _ **"Oh, little one, do you think I will show myself right now? No, no, no. If I do so, this will not be a fun game at all now, will it?"**_ It said once again. _**"In fact, let's play a little game of hide and seek. You stay there in the office and I'll hunt you down for five nights. The first night I won't come after you. But starting Night 2 to Night 5, I will come after you. How's that sound?"**_

Nepgear immediately fell silent and thought about its offer. 'Ok, it is for only 5 nights. I'm pretty sure I got this.' Once she reached her decision, she answered the voice with a determined "Yes. I will not be beaten!"

 _ **"I knew you would say that. The first night will start 30 minutes from now so you better prepare yourself, little one. And one last thing; no weapons allowed, CPU Candidate Purple Sister."**_ It then laughed. The knowledge that this voice knows her identity shocked Nepgear to the core. In her shock, she didn't notice that she had transformed into her HDD and instead of wearing her armor, she wore a Freddy Fazbear Security Guard outfit.

 **Fredbear's POV, Outside the Dome**

Staring at the dome in worry, I tried to cancel it and pried it open to save Nepgear but to no avail. I was starting to give up when a voice I know so well spoke. _**"Well, well, Cassidy. I see that you're trapped in this world too."**_

 **"Y-You...!"** I stutter out in surprise. You read that right. The voice that speaks right now is my murderer, William Afton. **"But, how can you survive!? I thought that we've killed you with that suit!"** I'm not happy to hear him still alive. He's the serial killer that kidnapped and killed children while wearing a Spring Bonnie suit and I was one of his victims.

 _ **"I have my ways, Cassidy. Now tell me, do you want to help your friend there?"**_ he asked me. Immediately, I knew who he was talking about; Nepgear.

 **"RELEASE HER YOU MURDERER!"** I shouted at him, trying to control my anger at this revelation.

 _ **"I will release her once I'm done playing with her. Now if you want to help her, I will let you. But you can't be there for her. I'll only let you help by letting you taking Scott's place. If both of you wins, I'll let her go without any scratches. But if you lose, well, I'll be very happy to kill her myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for Night 2,"**_ he said before everything went silent. Calming myself down, I circled the Dome, trying to see a phone or some device to help Nepgear from the outside of the dome. In my third round, I found an old looking phone with the cable connected to the inside of the Dome. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to help Nepgear going through her five nights at Fazbear's Fright, otherwise known as Five Nights at Freddy's 3.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that I'm late on updating this story. I got too much on my plate and my motivation is extremely low right now. If any of you haven't read my re-writes, I have a new beta reader. Kudos to a Discord user by the name of NeptuniaSan. If you have noticed, I've changed Ronald to Cassidy since Scott couldn't even bother using the Crying Child as Golden Freddy and making us Theorists running around like a headless chicken. Thank you for being patient with me. Remember, you are the face of the newly re-branded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 _ **Edited: October 20th 2018**_


End file.
